A Fight Led to this
by Large H
Summary: Marco and Star get into an argument days before high school graduation. The fight leads to Marco doing something no one ever thought he would do. Starco at the end. Four shot probably
1. Chapter 1

A Fight Led to this.

Marco stared down at a form, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Star and him had had a fight the day before. Star had locked herself in her room and Marco had gone somewhere he couldn't believe he would go.

Marco signed on the dotted line and placed the form in the mail. They were both in high school, finale week of school as well. Marco hated it but this is what he had to do. Star would be mad at him for doing it but she probably wouldn't even notice he was gone.

The next few days passed by faster than anyone could imagine. Marco would miss his graduation, he again hated the idea but figured it was for the best. Earlier that day Marco had left his parents a note. They would probably break down in tears while reading it and he was right.

Marco left around 11, his graduation was at 12. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz waved goodbye as Marco walked out the door. He handed his mother the note and his red jacket. Star came down a few minutes later to see that both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had tears in their eyes.

"What is wrong?" Star ran over to the two. Angie handed Star the letter. "Hi Mom and Dad I'm sorry that I have to tell you this way but I didn't want Star to have a chance to stop me. I joined the army, it's the only way I can get away from everything. I'm sorry it turned out this way but I… I couldn't deal with Star hating me forever. I will miss you guys greatly and I hope Star will understand…" That was all the letter had. nothing else besides his signature at the bottom.

Star looked up to the two parents standing across from her. "He...He's…" Star couldn't finish her sentence. "I can't believe it!" Star ran out the front door of the house she didn't know where she was going but it was somewhere far away.

She ran and ran until she found herself in the one place she never thought she would run to. School… Of course she ran to school, so everyone could see her break down. 'How much better can this get!'

Star walked into the auditorium of the school and sat down next to her peers. She sat next to Jackie. Everyone was out of order and she figured Jackie might actually help her calm down. "Hey Star how are you?" Star didn't reply, she couldn't.

"Where's Marco?" Star had a single tear run down her face. "Star… What's wrong?" Star pulled Jackie into a hug. "He's… He's gone Jackie, and it's all my fault!" Jackie couldn't believe what Star was saying. However, she wouldn't get a chance to find out either.

The principle began to call out names. Each graduate got up and received their diploma. Star was called then a few others until they reached Marco. "Marco Diaz, please come to the stand." No one walked up, the crowd just looked around. "Marco Diaz." Still no one. "Where is that boy, if any one was to be here it's him." Star walked up to that stand. "Marco couldn't make it…" The crowd once again looked around. "Why?" Principle sleeves had asked the question. "Because… Because he joined the army. I pushed him away and he left." The seniors who knew him gasped.

The rest of graduation would go off without a hitch. However, no one gave the valedictorian speech because the person who was to give it wasn't their. Star felt empty without Macro. She missed him more than anyone and now she would be lucky to ever see him again.

Marco on the other hand felt freed. The old him was dead and the even older him was about to burst through his very soul. (What do I mean by this just wait and see.)

**Authors Notes…**

**Yup, this is a four shot probably. Idk what this is or why it is but it's here and it's the only thing I've felt like doing other than separate since shining armor. Also I got the idea from some fanfic where Marcos parents are saying goodbye before Marco leaves for college.**

**I know signing up for the military is a lot harder than this but Marco would more than likely pass ever test so I summed it up to a piece of paper. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Basic training went by quickly. Marco surpassed ever exception due to all of his training and he seemed to be getting closer to his adult body as well. After ten hard and grueling weeks, Marco had been shipped eastward and was getting ready to head into battle. He never thought he would miss his family as much as he did however, he missed Star the most.

On the flight over he had become acquainted with his platoon. 16 guys in total most were college dropouts and others were head back for their third deployment. Marco was the only person fresh out of high school. Most of the guys question why and he only replied with a half hearted. "A fight lead to this."

After a few days in the air the group landed each choose their places and everything went well. No attacks, nothing happened. Marco had set up his quarters and was sitting on his bedside. He held a piece of paper in his hand and a pen in the other. He decided that it was best to write daily events or small pieces of information for both his sanity and encase anything happened to him.

For instance, the first letter read. "Hi Mom and Dad, I'm sorry that I left without telling you but I had to. I'm doing fine and basic training went by fast. I'm stationed in the middle east and so far nothing has happened. How is Star? I hope she didn't take this to badly but I just want to make it clear that I did this by choice. Sincerely Marco."

All of the letters had been sent to his parents and were directed towards his parents. He couldn't bring himself to write to Star. She would probably never read anything he wrote nor would she ever want to see him again. She never wrote to him either. Marcos mother informed him on what was going on around town and with Star.

Apparent she hadn't taken his leave of absence to well and was either locked up in her room or preparing for college. Marco hated that she was so saddened by him leaving but he could do nothing to stop it.

The first test on his mental and physical state came a week after arrival. A group of residence fighters had bombed the base that he was located at. Five men were killed and 3 others were injured. For most of the longtime members it seemed like a typical day. However, for Marco it flipped a switch in his brain. Not one of fear, but one that sent him back to a place he never wanted to go again.

Marco began to shut out fear and remorse. He was beginning to go back to his old ways. He felt like he was back in the never zone. Nothing matter but survival. However, what was it for and why return when there's nothing to go back to.

His first mission came 3 days later. His platoon had been assigned a mission, all 16 of the men were to secure a small town in the mountains. It was a tactical point for looking over the valley below. The group had made it through the winding paths of the mountains and into the village. Most houses had been checked. Nothing weird had been found nor had any weapons or attempt to hide anything.

However, there was one building left It was just a small inn. Marco and three of the other men stormed the building. It was three storeys tall and had multiple rooms and living quarters. Each room was checked. Finally Marco entered the last room. The resident of the room showed Marco around. The two other men called the resident over to have him unlock a closet and Marco stayed in the bedroom.

The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was a carpet that had one of its edges flipped up a bit. Marco pulled the carpet back to reveal a chest hidden in the floor. He opened the chest to find many different items. Anything from bombs to guns were stored in the chest.

Marco ran out the room his gun firmly in his hand. Marco tackled the resident to ground and pulled the man's hand behind his back. "What the hell!" One of the other soldiers yelled. "This lousy sake of shits been hiding something from us!" Marco with the captive still held tight around him brought the men into the room.

"Your lucky I don't kill you on the spot!" Marco kicked the man in the leg causing him to fall to the ground. "Get the team in here." A few seconds later a group of men rushed into the building and carried the man off. Marco and the group of guys walked out and secured the rest of the village.

Marco didn't write about the experience at all and would probably never mention it. However, it was probably one of the less gruesome things he would do.

Marco would be tested again and again. His next test would be a full on fire fight. His platoon was given a new object days after the capture of the village. Marco and the men packed up and moved 100 miles west. One hundred men had been moved to the new location. It was a large city that had been pillaged and destroyed. However, the buildings still served as hidden locations for all sorts of ammunition, and drug labs.

Marco and his platoon walked through the streets looking for anything out of the ordinary. However, nothing seemed weird, at least not weird considering their surroundings. However, one sound caused everyone to dive for cover. "Pow!" Several different figures began to fire from the rooms above.

Marco and his men immediately forced their way into one of the buildings. Making their way upstairs as fast as possible. The group quickly began to fire on assailant. Most fell quickly however, not without casualties to Marcos own group. Four of them had to be escorted out on stretchers and taken to the nearest base by humvee. Marcos platoon was now down to thirteen men.

Months passed, Marcos anger and remorselessness grew larger. He had begun to feel like his old self for better or for worse. Marcos deployment was coming to an end. He had 2 weeks left, he hated being here but feared going back even more. He still wrote as often as possible however, Star never once wrote to him. Marco never informed his Parents about his returned either and was planning on using his motorcycle to get back home. He wanted to surprise his family and wanted to think about going back as little as possible.

However, Marco still had one more event to go through before he could ever return home. Marco and what was left of his platoon were doing a standard search of a group of building inside a large city. The town had switched hands between residence fighters multiple times. Marco and five men were searching the last house. All five of them had arrived together and formed a brotherly bond. Each would give their life to save the other.

The group had made it to the top floor. The finally apartment door was locked and required them to force entry. Marco put his right shoulder on the door and pushed the door as hard as he could. The door flew open and a group of men quickly grabbed him. His platoon quickly ran in and watched in horror as one of the residence fighters cut across Marcos eye. Another had shanked him in the leg and in the hand. Marco was cursing all the while and tried to force the men to release him. After multiply seconds He broke free and his platoon opened fire.

All of the men were subdued quickly while Marco was cared down the stairs and placed on a stretcher. The world around him fell dark and he could no longer see what was going nor could he hear. Marco passed out as he was loaded into a humvee.

**Authors Notes.**

**Welp here is the second chapter. If you don't know me well I guess you found out I like to kill my charters a lot. ;D But whatever, This story is loosely based on american sniper. (Really good movie go check it out. M rated however also the end hurts. Based on a real story to." Other inspiration was jarhead and that is yet another M rated movie so proceed with caution. Especially jar head.**

**Well Marcos getting ready to go home. I don't know in what way but we will find out. **

**Feel free to leave a review, follow and favorite! Reviews are especially nice!**

**Also for anyone who doesn't know me. I'm a really big WW1, WW2, Korean, and Vietnam war guy. But I also like some of the modern day war stuff as well.**

Radpoison101 - Thanks, it's something different from my usual work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Star had taken Marcos absences very hard. She hadn't been this sad since he nearly died 3 years ago. She hated the thought of him leaving without a word but what hurt most was that it was all her fault.

She pushed him away and yell at him for protecting her and yelled at him for trying to save her life. 'What have I done.' Was all she could think about now.

Marco was her best friend and adviser, hell he was her only true friend. He cared for her every need and helped when ever he could. However, he was gone now and she would be lucky to ever see him again.

After most of the summer had gone by Star still hadn't cheered up. Jackie and Janna had tried to get her out but Star always replied. "No, sorry I'm busy with college." However that was far from the truth. She cried a lot and was just now looking for a college. She decided on a small college in Echo Creek.

Several weeks after Marco left he had begun to send letters home. Star read every single one even if Marcos parents didn't know it. She felt sickened when she read some of them and other times she wished they never fought and that he was safe.

Star could never write to him. What would she write. 'Sorry we had a fight I wish you were here, so I could apologize and tell you I love you with every fiber in my bones.' No she couldn't do that, he hated her now and she would be lucky if he even spoke to her.

However, Star didn't realize she loved Marco when he first left, it only occurred to her when she tried to date a guy from her college.

He was 6.3 brown hair and overall looked really nice and handsome. His personality was good to. However, throughout the entire date Star couldn't even care, all she thought about was Marco.

And when she finally realized it, Star nearly broke down completely. She had let the one person who could ever understand her walk away. Marco was the only person she wanted the only person she could ever love all because he was there for her and truthly cared for her. Not her title or wealth but her, the crazy princess from another dimension.

If she could see him and talk to him she would, more than anything. But she couldn't and wouldn't. Days, weeks went by and the letters stopped. For two weeks there was nothing. He had stopped sending them. Star began to fear the worst and it showed on her. She became an emotional mess and never ate. Marcos parents began to worry about her but nevertheless stayed quiet.

Star felt horrible and it was at the worst time of year because of course it was "Most wonderful time of the year!" However, for some reason Star had hope. But days passed and there was still nothing.

It was December 24 and Star, and Marcos parents were sitting quietly on the couch watching Marcos favorite movie. However, no one could dare speak, their world felt lifeless without him.

"I… I miss him so much." Star was nearly crying. Angie rubbed her shoulder. "We do to. I can't believe he's gone during this time. But we made sure that we had everything like he was here." Star looked over to the tree which even had presents for him.

"I should have never yelled at him… I love him for Pete's sake. I never thought I would say that but now I don't think he'll ever want to hear it." The group sat in silence for the rest of the movie and retired to bed afterwards. Tomorrow was a big day for many reasons…

**Authors Notes…**

**Well considering I wrote this on my phone a 10 in the afternoon I think i did pretty good. I was busy all day yesterday between shopping for school and a party I was busy from 10-9.**

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Star is definitely very upset over Marco leaving.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several days had passed and Marco still lay passed out on a bed in a medical tent. No one was sure if he would survive. While the cuts were minor, during the struggle the noise had concealed a gun shot. The bullet had pierced his left calf muscle and doctors had to perform major surgery to save the leg. His muscles wouldn't be fully functional for a long time but he would be able to walk so no rehabilitation would be needed.

However, after a week Marco awoke to his new surroundings. He quickly jumped out of bed and few flat on the floor. He let out a painful scream. "OW!" Doctors rushed over to him. "What… What happened?" The head doctor approached him. "You were stabbed in your hand, cut on your eye and shot in the leg. Your very lucky to be alive." The memories of the brawl came flooding back to him. "What day is it?"

"December 18, why is that important?" Marco stood once more and somehow managed to walk over to the doctor who was standing in the corner. "Need to get back stateside as soon as possible. My deployment is done and I don't think you would want me anyway considering." Marco pointed to his leg. The doctor nodded and called in Marcos platoon leader. After a few minutes Sargent Dan stepped into the room and looked over Marco.

"I think it's time you go home kid." Marco nodded to the man. "Humvee leaving in twenty minutes, your stuff is on board." Marco walked off in the direction of the barracks building. He wanted to make sure he had one thing he promised to bring back.

Marco walked into his old living quarters and opened a small dresser drawer. In the drawer sat the last note he had written, he never got the chance to send it. Marco walked back out of the barracks and over to a group of humvees that were waiting for men returning home. Marco hopped into one the one that had his suitcase and other necessity in it.

After another ten minutes the group left and made their way to a local air base. Once the group made it the air base, everyone was loaded onto a plane and flown back overseas. The first stop was in England to refuel. Nothing happened during their time in the airport, Marco mainly talked to one of his friends from his platoon. After the plane was refueled the group boarded once more and were flown back to the states. They landed in Dahlgren naval base and were shipped out to D.C. so that everyone could catch a fight to their desired location.

Marco still had one more flight to go. It's was a united flight, 6 hour trip without stopping. 'Wonderful.' Was all he could think about. Lucky there was no bad weather and the flight landed safely. Marco walked over to a small bathroom/changing area. He changed from his normal clothes that he had worn during the flights, it was more comfortable to him. He changed back into his uniform that he had worn everyday when he was in the middle east. However it was a different set of clothes than the ones he was stabbed in.

Marco had changed and was making his way to the parking lot when an elderly man flagged him down. "Is there a problem sir?" The man shook his head. "No, No, No… there's no problem I just wanted to say. Welcome home, Welcome home, It's good to have you back where you belong, You fought hard for this land you love, And I thank you for all of us, We're proud to call you one of our own, Welcome home." Marco smiled hugged the man. "Thank you sir." Man patted him on the back and walked off to his flight.

Marco walked out through the front of the airport and walked over to the parking lot. His bike still sat where he had left it. 'Surprised they hadn't towed it." Marco laughed for a second and then hopped on the bike. His backpack was killing him back at least he could sit down on an actually comfy seat. Marco stood on his bike and began to start it when he remembered . 'Ooo… yea my leg.' He stepped off the bike and jumped on the starter with his right leg. The bike roared to life and Marco sat back down.

He was only ten minutes from his house and there was no turning back. He feared what his parents would say but that wasn't the main problem, Star was the one thing he had worried about more than anything else..

Marco drove out the parking lot and down the road. He felt bad for not giving his parents a heads up but how could he. He had just survived near death, was in a coma for a few days and was now showing up on their doorstep on Christmas day. That was the real kicker if things weren't already bad, the day just seemed to make it worse.

Marco drove through Echo creek and turned onto the street that his parents lived on. He parked a few houses down and began to walk towards the house. It was 8;00 in the morning his flight had left way later than expected.

**Earlier in the day**

Star woke up at 7 o'clock and felt more depressed than ever. Marco had missed his favorite holiday and he seemed to never be coming back. It had been two weeks since a letter had come and she was desperate for any news.

Star got out of bed and walked over to her closet she changed into her usual dress. She couldn't wear a onesie, she was too depressed to be cheer today. Star walked over to her bed and pulled out Marco's red hoodie. 'This is the only thing I have of you.'

Star hugged the hoodie and then put it on. She walked down stairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Diaz sitting on the couch. They had a picture of Marco in their hands. "It's just not the same?" The two nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Marcos parents shrugged. Star walked over to the door and opened it.

A tall man stood in front of her. He wore a army military uniform, his hat was in his right hand. However, the most notable feature was his scar on his right eye.

"Who are you?" Star asked confused why someone who show up at a time like this. She shut the door before he could speak.

**Other perspective **

Marco walked up the front steps, which was a little difficult due to his leg but he managed to. Marco knocked on the door. And waited, it was only seconds but his nerves made it feel like years and years. However, footsteps could be heard. Slowly the door opened and a sad looking Star stood in the doorway. She looked tired, heart broken, and miserable. She wore her usual little green narwhal dress and her demon horns but she also wore something else. Star had Marcos recd hoodie on as well. "Who are you." She asked before the door slammed, Marco was heart broken. He had made it back from hell to had a door slammed in his face.

The woman he had grown to love, more than anyone else had just slammed the door in his face. Marco turned to walked away. However, the door flew open and Star nearly tackled Marco to ground. "Marco!" Star was so tired she didn't even realize who was at the door. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please, Please forgive me! I… I can't imagine you not being here with me. Marco I've felt horrible since you left."

Star still hadn't released Marco. Her tears fell down her eyes like a waterfall. Then she did something she, nor Marco ever thought she would do. Star leaned in and passionately kissed Marco. She didn't care about anything that had happened between them. She loved him and couldn't live without him. After a few seconds the two pulled a part. Both were panting a little. "Star… I… I love you two." This time Marco pulled Star in and kissed her. She happy leaned in. A minute had gone by and the two finally pulled apart.

A few seconds later two familiar faces came to the door. "Star can you shut…" Angie stopped mid sentence. "Marco!" The two parents ran out and hugged their son. "O Mio we're so happy your home!" The three stopped after a few seconds and walked into the house. However, Marco still stood outside looking in. He placed his hand on the side of the house and felt the texture of the brick. "It's… it's been so long. Also can one of you help me up?" Star gave Marco a confused look but helped pull him up the last step anyway.

Star and Marco sat on the couch, while Angie and Rafel were in the kitchen making breakfast. "So Marco what happened." He looked away from her as soon as she asked the question. "Did… did I say something wrong." Marco shook his head. "No it's nothing you did Star… It's what I did." Marco slouched down into couch. "There's a lot I would like to forget but will never be able to. For instance, how about the last two weeks before I was relieved of duty. Well first off I killed someone, I nearly died, I was in a comma and I can't walk. A lot happened Star and… and" Marco couldn't finish. His mind kept coming back to everything that had happened and everything that he had done.

Star noticed Marcos worried face and leaned on his shoulder. "It's alright Marco, Your okay, I'm here, your parents are here." Marcos breathing slowed but his face turned from worried to a very large frown. "Star that's another problem, Me and four others are the only ones to survive out of my entire platoon. I just feel bad leaving them but…" Star slapped him across the face. "Marco your home, safe and sound… And my god, why is this so hard. Marco I love you more than anything in the universe and I couldn't survive you being gone another second!"

Marco face once again turned from sadness but this time it went to a bright red. "Star… I… I." "Nothing Marco, I love you, that's all it is." Marco smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Me two."

The next few hours went by fast, everyone had opened their presents and were enjoying each others company. It was the first time in a long time that Star had felt happy and she never wanted to see Marco leave her side ever again. She didn't care what she had to do but she was going to make sure he knew how much she loved him. Marco wanted to do the same but it would require a special trip. Which he had all intentions of doing.

The day finally came to an end and the four went to sleep, however, Star had asked Marco to sleep with her due to the fact that, well… She couldn't go another minute without being with him. She wanted to see his face when he woke up tomorrow morning and she wanted to make sure he never left her side. He was her sun and she was his Star. Their fight was behind them and something much more important was on the horizon for the two teens.

**Authors notes!**

**Welp here is the finale chapter! I just got out of school for a few hours. It's 11:10 and I figured I would go ahead and post this. Go check out two songs that inspired the story. Letters from home and Soldiers welcome home. Some of the lyrics from a soldier's welcome is in this btw.**

**Radpoison101 - Thanks!**

**Starco4everr - Thank you as always!**

**GimmeGoodStarcoFanFics - thank you so much glad you enjoy them.**


End file.
